Seven Deadly Sins
by Anea-chan
Summary: Notre ninja préféré et son blondinet de magicien sont les plus gros pécheurs de tout le multivers. La preuve... Paresse, envie, orgueil, luxure, gourmandise, avarice, colère.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou les gens !_

_Voilà, en fait c'est mon dernier délire perso, me demandez pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, pas la moindre idée. J'étais de garde, je m'ennuyais, et ça m'a semblé une bonne idée._

_Il y en a sept en tout, toujours Kuro/Fye… Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, mais je me suis bien marrée en les écrivant, et je ne peux qu'espérer que vous les aimerez aussi._

_C'est hyper court, et totalement sans intérêt… Voilà, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Belphégor**

Dans un pays tranquille, très loin d'ici. Dans un autre monde, une autre dimension. Un autre univers. C'est un pays verdoyant, paisible et riche, extraordinairement reposant pour les quatre voyageurs qui sont arrivés la veille. Oui, ils sont quatre. Deux adultes, et ce qui ressemble à deux adolescents. Trois garçons, une fille. Beaucoup de possibilités, en vérité. Hum, on dérive du sujet, là…

A quoi ils ressemblent ? La fille, honneur aux dames, est petite, et jolie comme un cœur. Elle a de grands yeux vert émeraude qui illuminent un visage triangulaire encadré de cheveux châtain clair tirant sur le roux, courts, aux mèches inégales qui volent dans la brise légère. Le garçon à ses côtés est un peu plus grand, mais n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux. Pour dire la vérité, ils ont à peu près le même âge. En tous cas, ils ont la même date d'anniversaire, mais tout à fait entre nous, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Bref, là n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Ses yeux noisette couvent la jeune fille d'un regard à la fois triste et tendre. Ils sont tous les deux assis dans l'herbe, sous un arbre, et discutent tranquillement de choses et d'autres, avec ce qui semble être une boule de poils blanche.

Les deux adultes, maintenant. L'un est grand, brun. Il arpente la prairie, à grands pas décidés. Vêtu de noir et rouge, il a abandonné sa cape sur le sol et observe avec méfiance son environnement. Il se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de bouger, ou alors qu'il ne veut pas rester ici. Ou bien peut-être qu'il cherche quelque chose à faire. Il ne ressemble pas à un homme qui se plaît dans l'inaction, il suffit de voir comment ses yeux rouge rubis fixent avec une pointe d'exaspération le deuxième homme. Et c'est précisément ce deuxième homme qui nous intéresse.

Lui n'arpente pas la prairie. Il n'est pas assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, ne fait rien. Mais alors, rien, hein, absolument rien. Nothing, nichts, niet, nada, que dalle, quoi… Tunique blanche et bleue, pantalon noir, il est allongé sur son manteau, blanc lui aussi. Encore qu'allongé ne convient pas vraiment, vautré serait plus juste pour décrire son état d'abandon. Ses cheveux blonds sont étalés sur le sol, et ses yeux bleus sont fermés. Il ne fixe pas le ciel. Il ne dort pas non plus. Il ne réfléchit à rien. Avachi au soleil, il se contrefiche des nuages qui commencent à envahir le ciel. Rien à faire que ses compagnons, d'un coup, se demandent s'il ne va pas leur falloir se dépêcher de trouver un abri. Il va bientôt pleuvoir, et alors ? Pour l'instant, il ne pleut pas, et il se dit qu'il sera bien temps de s'inquiéter de ça quand les premières gouttes tomberont. Alors il reste là, laisse le soleil réchauffer sa peau pâle, et sourit doucement.

Pas un mouvement, pas même quand l'homme brun l'admoneste pour qu'il se secoue un peu. C'est vrai, il pourrait au moins ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un œil, mais non. Il n'a pas envie. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il a la flemme. Il est bien, là, et la dernière chose dont il a envie, c'est de bouger. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement fatigué, non. C'est juste qu'il resterait bien allongé dans l'herbe pour les trois ou quatre prochains siècles. Ou pour l'éternité. C'est long, l'éternité. Surtout vers la fin. Mais c'est peut-être pour ça que l'idée lui plaît à ce point. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, son sourire s'élargit. Il entend le brun qui râle, et sourit encore plus. Il adore ça, en fait. Non seulement c'est rigolo d'entendre Kuro-chan bougonner comme ça, mais en plus, depuis qu'ils sont arrivés dans ce monde, Fye se sent, étrangement, agréablement, envahi par un besoin irrépressible de ne rien faire. Absolument rien. Alors il ne bouge pas. Il reste étendu par terre, et savoure en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles les bienfaits de la paresse.

* * *

_Bon, sang, j'aimerais bien faire pareil... xD_

_Et de un... _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, on continue? Allez, et de deux..._

* * *

**Léviathan**

Désormais, il sait. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'a cessé de se poser des questions. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Ce magicien, grand, mince, aux mèches blondes trempées par la pluie. Et ce tatouage, qui s'envole de son dos pour rejoindre les mains de la gamine chez la sorcière. Et ses yeux bleus, profonds et changeants comme l'océan, montrant parfois le calme d'une mer d'huile, parfois l'orage d'une tempête.

Un mystère qui marche, qui parle. Et surtout, qui sourit. Tout le temps. Et quoi qu'il fasse. Un mystère souriant, voilà ce qu'était le magicien. Ou en tous cas, avant que l'homme brun condamné à voyager avec lui ne décide de creuser un peu. Et derrière le masque, il n'a d'abord vu que du flou. Un flou qui n'était rien de plus qu'un autre masque. Puis un autre, un autre, et un autre encore. Parce que certains mystères sont destinés à n'être jamais résolus, ou bien parce qu'au fond de lui-même, il ne voulait pas creuser trop profond, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

Comment en est-t-il arrivé à s'attacher de cette manière au mage, cela n'a désormais plus la moindre importance. Tout comme les questions sans réponse qui demeuraient en suspends entre eux. Plus que des compagnons de voyage, ils sont devenus des compagnons tout court, tissant des liens que jamais ils n'auraient imaginés, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Puis il a dû prendre une décision. Pour lui sauver la vie il a dû prendre une décision qui allait à l'encontre de sa volonté. Pourquoi ? Même en cet instant, il ne sait pas. Il ne s'en souvient plus. Il se rappelle juste qu'il a à un moment donné refusé de le laisser mourir sans rien faire. Ne rien faire n'est pas dans sa nature, ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais été. Alors il a choisi pour lui, non pas parce qu'il voulait s'ériger en juge absolu, non plus parce qu'il méprisait le droit au choix du mage, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Etait-ce un remède pire que le mal ? Bonne question, à laquelle il n'aura peut-être jamais la réponse. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'approfondir la question, il a dû faire avec, parce que les événements se sont précipités, et qu'il s'est retrouvé face à une situation qu'il n'a pas pu contrôler. Il n'a pas pu empêcher le mage de frapper la gamine, et maintenant, ils sont dans ce pays gelé face à ce roi cinglé, qui apparemment vit sa petite vie entouré de cadavres qui encombrent les couloirs. Ce même roi que le mage disait avoir laissé endormi au fond de l'eau, et dont il semblait craindre plus que tout le réveil.

Mais voilà, le hic, c'est que le roi en question vient de leur déballer toute une histoire de fous, dont il a à peine saisi la moitié. Mais ce qu'il a retenu, c'est l'horreur qui l'a saisi. La colère, le flot de haine qui l'a envahi. Ces pauvres gamins. Des jumeaux, oui, et alors ? Mais le roi qui sauve celui qui a survécu, ça, d'accord. C'est un geste qui est noble, c'est quelque chose de bien. Mais… mais ce roi… Il est bizarre… Et les images qui ont suivi n'ont fait que le conforter dans son sentiment de malaise. Ce roi est décidément très louche. Bien trop louche pour ne pas être impliqué dans tout ce foutoir. Et donc, réagissant comme il l'a toujours fait, le guerrier brun a attaqué. Pour sauver le gamin. Pour tenter de récupérer le mage, perdu dans ce monde, dans le passé, dans son enfer personnel.

Il veut le ramener. Retrouver le magicien si étrange, si pénible, si gentil, si doux. Celui qui l'a tant exaspéré, qui lui a donné tant d'envies de meurtre. Il veut retrouver les rires, les bêtises, il veut retrouver la malice, les situations loufoques, les réactions qui faisaient du magicien cet être tellement unique. Il veut récupérer les surnoms, les moqueries et la dérision qui faisaient leur quotidien.

Et il est prêt à attaquer le roi pour ça. Parce qu'il sait que c'est Ashura qui se trouve à l'origine du problème. Il sait que c'est ce monstre qui est responsable de tous les morts dans l'entrée. Il sait que s'il n'agit pas, le magicien sera perdu pour toujours. Et soudain, il s'élance vers lui, il veut sa vie, il veut sa tête. Et pas seulement parce que le mage vient de s'interposer. Ce qui n'arrange pas vraiment l'humeur du guerrier. Alors il attaque, quitte à combattre Fye pour atteindre le roi, ce roi qui connaît le mage mieux que quiconque. Parce que ressent Kurogane envers Ashura, c'est, outre la colère, plus que de le besoin de revanche, bien davantage encore que la haine, c'est, avant tout, de l'envie.

* * *

_Tiens tiens, serait-il jaloux, par hasard? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucifer**

Ce qui a toujours rendu un certain homme brun aux yeux rouges très fier, c'est de savoir, avec une quasi absolue certitude, qu'il est, fort probablement, le guerrier le plus fort de son pays. Rien ni personne n'est à sa hauteur. Rien ne le surpassera jamais. Il est l'homme le plus solide qui existe sur cette terre. Il est né pour ça, et ça lui plaît.

Il aime sentir les regards se poser sur lui sur son passage. Il aime le respect mêlé de crainte qu'il peut voir dans les yeux des gens de l'entourage de sa princesse. Et en parlant de la princesse, cette petite prêtresse aux grands yeux violets qui percent les âmes, il est très, mais alors très fier, de pouvoir lui affirmer qu'avec lui, elle n'aura jamais rien à craindre, pas plus que les gens de son peuple.

Depuis qu'il était tout jeune, il a voulu devenir fort. Fort comme son père, ce guerrier si puissant, qui protégeait l'ensemble des gens sur ses terres. Cet homme si solide, le héros des habitants de Suwa. Son héros à lui. Son modèle, qu'il a toujours voulu imiter, sur lequel il a toujours pris exemple. Cet homme grand, brun, à qui il ressemble tellement. Celui dont le courage et la force lui ont donné le droit de porter tatoué sur son bras le protecteur de Suwa, et de tenir entre ses doigts le Dragon d'Argent. Le sabre de sa famille, hérité de père en fils depuis des générations. Ce sabre qui évoquait pour l'enfant brun aux yeux rouges à la fois le courage et la force et l'honneur.

Il voulait devenir aussi fort que lui, lui ressembler, être digne de son père, être digne de porter lui aussi le Dragon d'Argent, digne de la responsabilité de se battre pour défendre son peuple. Alors il s'est entraîné dur, pour devenir aussi fort que lui, il s'est battu de toutes ses forces pour se hisser à sa hauteur. Et devant le corps sans vie de ses parents, il s'est juré qu'il deviendrait plus fort que tout le reste du monde. Il s'est juré que plus jamais il ne laisserait rien ni personne tuer les gens sous sa responsabilité.

Et il a réussi. Il est devenu le guerrier le plus puissant du Japon. Un ninja dont nul ne conteste la puissance. Il les a méprisés, tous, ces imbéciles tellement confiants en leurs propres forces… Et il les a défaits. Les uns après les autres. Avec facilité, et avec plaisir. Un plaisir non dissimulé, presque malsain. Malgré les avertissements répétés de Tomoyo, il a continué, jour après jour, à se battre, à écraser tous ces imbéciles. Il n'avait pas compris, alors, ce que voulait dire son père quand il lui parlait de devenir fort. Pas plus qu'il n'a compris quand Tomoyo a tenté de le lui en parler à son tour. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il était le plus fort, et point barre.

Mais désormais, il sait. Il a compris. Depuis que sa prêtresse l'a envoyé chez cette maudite sorcière. Pour apprendre le vrai sens de la force, paraît-il. Lui savait déjà le sens de la force, mais manifestement, Tomoyo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Et il s'est retrouvé embarqué dans ce voyage insensé, baladé de monde en monde en compagnie de deux gamins et d'un mage complètement cinglé par une boule de poils blanche pipelette et particulièrement vorace. Et effectivement, bien contre son gré et à son grand étonnement, il a appris.

Il a compris, aussi. Désormais, il sait. Il sait que ce en quoi il croyait, sans être totalement inutile ni faux, n'était rien comparé à ce que ce voyage lui a appris. Parce que le plus important, il était passé à côté, tout ce temps. Toutes ces années, tous ces combats pour en arriver là. Pour que deux gosses, un lapin albinos sans oreilles et un magicien blond carrément allumé lui apprennent que se battre ne résout pas toujours tous les problèmes, parce qu'au final la force brute n'est rien si elle ne sert pas un intérêt plus grand que celui de son seul détenteur. Et lui qui était si fier de sa force, si fier d'être le plus puissant des guerriers, est aujourd'hui très fier de protéger et défendre ses compagnons, ses amis. Les gens qu'il aime. Et pour qui il se battra, jusqu'à la mort si nécessaire. Et il est tellement fier de pouvoir dire ça, qu'à ce niveau-là, ce n'est même plus de la fierté, c'est franchement de l'orgueil.

* * *

_Mais on lui pardonne. Et de trois..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Asmodée**

Plus il le regarde, et plus il sent son cœur s'emballer. Les battements s'accélèrent, et en même temps, sa gorge se noue, ses mains tremblent, son souffle se fait plus court. Un souffle qui se mêle au sien, dans lequel il peut sentir son haleine sucrée. Lui qui a horreur du sucre, pourtant il adore goûter la saveur douce de sa peau. Il laisse glisser ses mains sur le corps blanc de son compagnon, effleure les courbes, caresse les creux.

Leur deux corps s'emmêlent dans les draps, au milieu d'un éclat de rire. Ce qu'il aime le voir rire, c'est si rare. Ce rire franc, naturel, spontané, et terriblement communicatif. Lui pourtant n'est pas quelqu'un qui rit facilement. A vrai dire, il est plutôt grognon. Il a toujours été comme ça. Il est aussi sombre que l'autre est lumineux, aussi renfermé qu'il est ouvert, aussi hostile qu'il est abordable. Différents mais complémentaires. Tellement complémentaires que c'en est presque effrayant.

Mais dans certains cas, ça peut aussi être un avantage. Un grand avantage. Puisqu'ils sont si bien assortis que juste à eux deux, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, ils arrivent à faire complètement disparaître le monde qui les entoure. A oublier les plumes, les deux gamins et la boule de poils. Plus rien n'existe, sauf eux deux. Rien que leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, peau contre peau. Leurs lèvres s'unissent, dans un long, très long baiser, qui ne prend fin que par nécessité, puisqu'il paraît que l'oxygène est indispensable à la vie.

Le brun a entouré le blond de ses bras, et le serre contre lui, s'écartant juste un peu, le temps de plonger dans l'océan de ses yeux, avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Il sent le sourire de son amant, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Décidément, cet énergumène de magicien, avec ses sourires à tort et à travers, a même réussi à le rendre moins bougon. Moins colérique, moins agressif. Plus doux, plus patient, plus compréhensif. Incroyable.

L'énergumène en question, lui, est quasiment aussi surpris que son ninja. Parce que lui, si terrifié par le monde entier, est devenue presque capable de faire confiance. Bon, pas à n'importe qui. A lui, seulement. Et c'est déjà un sacré progrès. Presque, aussi, parce qu'il reste malgré tout certains moment où il ne rêve que de fuir. Loin, très loin. Et c'est dans ces moments là qu'il apprécie le plus que le grand brun lui prenne la main pour l'emprisonner dans la sienne.

Leurs doigts se mélangent. Et tous les deux réalisent que l'un sans l'autre, leur vie était désespérément solitaire. Et en un éclair, alors qu'ils sont tous les deux allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils voient leur vie respective défiler devant leurs yeux. Toutes ces années, ces années interminables qu'ils ont vécues avant de se rencontrer. Ces années qui aujourd'hui semblent vides. Vides de sens. Vides de ce qu'ils ont trouvés chez l'autre. Vides de l'autre, tout simplement.

Et sans brusquerie, le brun, sans lâcher la main du blond, laisse courir ses lèvres sur la peau fine de son amant, le long de son cou, descend sur son torse. Et ses mains lâchent soudain celles du magicien pour se glisser sous ses hanches.

Ils étaient compagnons de voyage. Ils se sont rencontrés sous la pluie, arrivés là pour des raisons qui pour être différentes, les ont menés au même endroit. De monde en monde, de dimension en dimension, ils ne se sont plus quittés. Certains pourraient dire que ce qui les a rapproché n'était que la solitude. Peut être est-ce vrai. Peut-être qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'un peu de réconfort. Mais désormais, ce qui lie Fye et Kurogane, dans cette chambre uniquement éclairée par la seule lueur de la lune, et contrairement à ce que pourraient insinuer de mauvais esprits jaloux, c'est de l'amour, seulement de l'amour, et pas de la luxure.

* * *

_Ze veux... Et de quatre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Belzébuth**

C'est le matin. Déjà. Avec un soupir, l'homme blond qui occupe le lit contre le mur se retourne, s'allongeant sur le dos. Levant paresseusement la main, il se frotte l'œil droit, encore rempli de sommeil, sans toucher au bandeau noir qui couvre son œil gauche. Il contemple le plafond, écoutant les ronflements de son voisin, qui occupe le lit le plus proche de la porte, comme d'habitude. Et il sourit. Son compagnon dort d'un sommeil de plomb, comme toujours. Calme, tranquille. Lui ne fait pas de cauchemars, ne se réveille jamais en sursaut. N'a pas de problème existentiel, du genre de celui qui taraude, dès cette heure matinale, le blond qui grimace légèrement.

Il a vraiment horreur de ça. Les malédictions diverses et variées qui l'assaillent de toutes parts ne suffisaient pas, non, il fallait en plus qu'il devienne… ce que ça peut être désagréable, cette sensation de tournis, cette faiblesse. Il secoue la tête, comme pour chasser son inconfort. En vain. Et en plus, son voisin se réveille. Il grogne, et se redresse dans son lit, s'assoit. Ses cheveux bruns se dressent en bataille sur sa tête, et ses yeux rouges étincellent déjà. Avec lui, c'est tout ou rien, soit il dort, soit il est réveillé, mais pas d'état intermédiaire. Pas de longues minutes passées à tenter d'émerger du sommeil, pas de bâillement à se désarticuler la mâchoire. Il regarde le blond toujours allongé, et bizarrement, il sait très bien quel est le problème, le pourquoi de cette expression de malaise qui se lit sur son visage.

Il se lève, s'approche et s'assoit au bord du lit de son compagnon. Doucement, il tend la main et la pose au sommet de son crâne, caresse lentement les mèches blondes. L'autre tourne la tête vers lui, avec un pauvre sourire, triste, résigné, et se redresse, pour s'asseoir à son tour. Sans mot dire, parce qu'il n'y en a pas qui soient appropriés dans cette circonstance, l'homme brun défait la bande de tissu qui entoure son poignet, et le tend à l'homme qui lui fait face, qui le prend en silence.

Son iris a viré au jaune, et sa pupille n'est plus qu'une étroite fente noire. Il baisse la tête, et ses crocs s'enfoncent doucement dans la chair. Il sent le sang de l'homme couler dans sa bouche, son goût métallique envahit ses sens, et plus rien d'autre n'existe, à part le fluide vital qui passe d'un corps à l'autre. La première gorgée est toujours la plus difficile, tant sa répugnance est grande. Mais ils savent, tous les deux, que ce n'est pas seulement du sang qu'ils partagent, c'est de la vie. Une vie donnée sans rien demander en retour.

Et le vampire blond se nourrit de cette vie qui lui est offerte, et sent son malaise décroître et disparaître. Alors il éloigne sa bouche du poignet de l'homme et le regarde, plonge ses yeux bleus dans les yeux de braises qui le fixent. Sans baisser les yeux, il s'essuie la bouche, faisant disparaître les dernières gouttes de sang vermeil qui perlent encore à ses lèvres. Son bandage refait, le brun lui sourit avec une douceur qui ne lui est pas coutumière, et passe la main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui.

Et Fye sourit avec plaisir, parce que bien davantage que le sang qui lui permet de rester en vie, ce sont les baisers de Kurogane qui restent sa friandise préférée. Et qu'il savoure, avec gourmandise.

* * *

_On en mangerait. Et de cinq..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Mammon**

Pas un seul nuage dans le ciel n'obscurcissait la lumière des étoiles. Mais c'est la lueur de la lune qui illumine la chambre. C'est une chambre petite, mais confortable. Un feu se meurt dans la cheminée, en silence. Il y a une table en bois toute simple sous l'unique fenêtre, avec deux chaises à chaque extrémité. A l'exception de deux armoires, le reste du mobilier est constitué de deux lits. Dans chacun de ces deux lits, il y a un homme qui dort.

A vrai dire, un seul d'entre eux est endormi. L'autre est assis sur son lit malgré l'heure tardive, appuyé sur ses oreillers. Il est brun, ses cheveux se dressent en épis sur sa tête. Il a l'air plutôt grand, très musclé, et malgré l'obscurité, on peut distinguer ses iris rouges qui flamboient sous ses sourcils froncés. Iris qui sont rivés sur le second occupants de la chambre, qui lui, est bel et bien en train de dormir. Il dort très profondément, d'ailleurs, sans se rendre compte que son colocataire l'observe depuis un bon moment déjà.

L'homme brun ne songe même pas à réveiller celui qui dort. Il l'observe, c'est tout. Il n'a rien à lui dire. Rien qui ne lui ait déjà dit, en tous cas. Il veut juste le regarder dormir. Il le couve du regard, détaillant chacun de ses traits. Il laisse ses yeux glisser sur les mèches blond doré éparpillées sur l'oreiller, songeant qu'ils ressemblent à une étrange couronne. Son regard effleure doucement son visage pâle, trace les contours de son nez droit, les lèvres fines et le menton légèrement pointu. Il voit les longs cils étonnamment noirs pour quelqu'un d'aussi blond, et imagine le bleu de ses yeux. Bleu azur, bleu océan, bleu si changeant, qui s'assombrit quand il est triste, ce qui d'ailleurs arrive bien trop souvent au goût du brun, ou qui s'éclaircit, parfois, quand il lui arrive de sourire, de ce vrai sourire si rare. Ou alors quand ils font l'amour, aussi. Alors ces yeux sont si clairs qu'ils paraissent presque transparents. Chez lui, il aurait dit qu'on pourrait voir son âme dans ses yeux. Mais il sait que le mage balayerait cette réflexion d'un grand éclat de rire. Il adore l'entendre rire. Mais cela n'arrive pas assez souvent.

Tout en regardant son compagnon dormir, il pense au jour où il l'a rencontré. Sous la pluie. Furieux. Fou de rage, même. Il tremblait de fureur, face à la sorcière, à côté du gamin qui serrait cette princesse. Et il l'a regardé. Et il s'est senti un peu moins fou de rage. Moins en colère. Moins prêt à tout casser. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais un seul regard sur ce magicien blond, sur cet ange vêtu de blanc, lui a donné la brusque envie de faire auprès de lui la meilleure impression possible.

Il est pénible, ça, oui. Dans le noir, le guerrier sourit pour lui-même, ou peut-être pour la lune, qui sait. Oui, le magicien s'est révélé extraordinairement casse-pieds. Collant, un peu crétin, souriant à tort et à travers. Et il lui a donné des surnoms. Il a osé lui donner des surnoms. Débiles, plus stupides les uns que les autres. Jamais encore dans toute sa vie, personne n'avait jamais eu le culot de lui donner un surnom. Et malgré ses mouvements de colère, malgré sa rage apparente, il doit bien avouer qu'il a troué ça rafraîchissant. Le mage était le premier à ne pas trembler d'une crainte respectueuse en le voyant. Et le changement était fort agréable.

Comment il a fini par l'aimer, il n'en sait rien. Comment il a fini par apprécier les crétineries récurrentes de ce gamin immature, il ne sait pas. Et il s'en fiche. Il aime la compagnie du mage. Il aime la sagesse de ses yeux, bien cachée sous l'air idiot renforcé par le sourire. Il aime la profondeur de leurs discussions, le soir, quand les gamins et la boule de poils dorment. Il aime parler avec lui de tout et de rien. Et il aime le serrer dans ses bras. Le prendre contre lui, quand il est triste, ou quand une nouvelle bêtise manque de le faire s'étouffer de rire. Il aime sentir sa peau contre la sienne, respirer son parfum, s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il aime le sentir s'endormir blotti contre lui. Il aime chaque minute passée à ses côtés.

En fait, tout ça, il aime à ce point que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait le partager avec qui que ce soit. Il garde tout ça bien caché au fond de son cœur de guerrier sans peur, et se le remémore le soir, en regardant son magicien dormir. Jamais il ne divulguera ces trésors, à personne. Fye est à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Et Kurogane se contrefiche totalement du fait que cela puisse se rapprocher dangereusement de ce que l'homme commun appelle de l'avarice.

* * *

_Egoïste, va! Et nous alors? Et de six..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Satan**

Il est en rage. Il voit rouge, et pas parce que ses yeux sont de cette couleur. Il sent la fureur l'envahir, des pieds à la tête. Elle comprime son cœur, enserre la poitrine, et, bizarrement, lui éclaircit la vue. Il y voit plus clair que jamais. La rage la plus noire lui fait toujours cet effet-là. Elle lui éclaircit le cerveau. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rugir et d'attaquer. Il n'y peut rien, c'est dans sa nature.

Il le regarde. Il est assit, tranquille, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il a posé ses coudes sur la table, son menton appuyé dans les paumes de ses mains. Et il se marre, en plus, cet abruti de magicien. Ça le fait rire. Bien sûr que ça le fait rire. Ça l'a toujours fait rire. Encore que, pas sûr. Parfois, ça semblait tellement naturel, comme si ce n'était même pas une blague destinée à faire enrager, mais juste un réflexe, un truc totalement normal, comme si le terme normal pouvait s'appliquer à donner un surnom à un ninja armé et pas vraiment jouasse. On a vu des comportements plus malins. Pourtant le mage n'est pas foncièrement idiot, en théorie. Bon, ça reste de la théorie, remarque. Mais après tout, c'est un mage, non ? Enfin, chez lui, les magiciens, ce sont les prêtresses, et en règle générale elles sont loin d'être stupides. Encore qu'il leur arrive de faire des choses dont elles ne mesurent pas les conséquences.

Mais le guerrier brun a beau continuer à méditer la douce vengeance qu'il exercera sur Tomoyo une fois rentré chez lui, il n'oublie pas pour autant le blond assis à la table, qui le regarde d'un air malicieux. Ah ça pour être malicieux, il est malicieux, cet énergumène. Complètement allumé, celui-là. Ou complètement inconscient. Ou les deux, après tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne mesure pas à quel point il commence à taper sur les nerfs du ninja.

Franchement, c'est vrai, il faut être cinglé. Chez lui, jamais personne ne se serait hasardé à lui donner un surnom, quel qu'il soit. Il faudrait vraiment en avoir assez de la vie pour tenter un coup pareil. Mais ce mage, là, on dirait qu'il l'ignore. Ou qu'il s'en contrefiche. Ou alors il croit être de taille à se défendre. La bonne blague. Il est encore moins épais que la lame de son sabre, du genre à passer derrière les tapisseries sans les décoller du mur. Pas la moindre chance contre lui.

Il essaye, pourtant. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, face aux idioties de cet imbécile. Mais à chaque fois c'est la même chose, plus il tente de rester calme, et plus vite il craque. Et lui, quand il craque, il ne fait pas semblant. Parce qu'un général, il dépasse, très, mais alors, très vite le stade de l'exaspération. En fait, il ne passe pas du tout pas ce stade, pour être franc. Il passe direct à la rage. Noire. Foudroyante. Et dangereuse pour l'environnement. Y compris pour les chats qui pourraient traîner dans les parages. Surtout pour les chats… Notamment ceux qui prennent un malin plaisir à donner des surnoms débiles aux gens.

Et là, ça y est, il craque. Il pète un câble, une durite, les plombs, quoi. Il va lui faire la peau, à ce crétin aux cheveux jaunes, lui faire ravaler son sourire, si possible faire en sorte qu'il s'étrangle avec. Y'en a marre, stop, terminé. Il sent ses doigts se crisper convulsivement, ses poings se serrent, il sent la sueur couler lentement le long de ses tempes.

Il va lui en faire voir, tiens, des « gros toutou ». Ce coup-ci, ça va faire vraiment très mal. Là, il est vraiment en rogne. Il est vraiment, mais alors, vraiment fou de rage. Mais ça n'a rien de très original, et le magicien doit être habitué, maintenant. De toute façon, à chaque fois que Fye lui colle un de ces maudits surnoms, Kurogane se met toujours en colère.

* * *

_Du calme, Kuro-toutou, du calme... Et de sept..._

_Bon, voilà, fini... Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement, des sept, le péché que je déteste le plus c'est l'avarice. Par contre, mon péché préféré, c'est ... la vanité _


End file.
